The present invention generally relates to microwave switches and switch matrices and, more particularly, to a planar switch matrix composed of elements which can be readily implemented using MIC technology. The disclosed switch can realize all TDMA modes and, in addition, can provide broadcast modes of switch (one input to m outputs). The switch matrix is realized in a single plane.
Microwave switching arrangements have generally taken the form of an array of electromechanical switches, by necessity non-planar, connected by cables or a switchable power divider/combiner arrangement. Owing to the complexity of their design, these arrangements have several disadvantages, including problems in producibility, reliability, space and weight.
More recent efforts have taken the form of crossbar switches. The switch element is a simple on/off arrangement using PIN diodes or field effect transistors. The crossbar switch requires a 3-dimensional realization with attendant problems of reliability and producibility.
In satellite communication systems, there is a continuing effort to improve the reliability while at the same time reducing both the size and weight of system components. It is also desirable to improve the producibility of components from the point of view of cost, but often improvements in producibilty and reliability are the direct result of one another. In other words, simpler components are often more reliable.
Because of the inaccessibility of a communications satellite after launch, the design of such systems attempts to take into account the various traffic patterns that may be expected. For this reason, microwave switching arrangements are typically used in SS-TDMA systems. However, even greater flexibility would be advantageous under some traffic requirements. Specifically, in some cases, it would be desirable to remotely configure the satellite system for broadcast applications as well as TDMA.